


A Cup of Feels

by justdk



Series: Every day with you [11]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: It's finally time for Eddie to tell Dan how he's feeling <3





	A Cup of Feels

**Author's Note:**

> I use he/him pronouns for Venom (like they do in the movie)
> 
> FYI: if you are new to the series, Eddie and Dan have cleared this with Anne and Venom so no one is cheating! They're all working on their feels and building up to a healthy OT4 <3

Eddie is pretty sure that he’s died about half a dozen times since Dan stepped into his apartment. It’s hard to believe that this is happening, that Dan is here in his home, drinking his coffee, and smiling at him with this twinkle in his eyes that’s driving Eddie crazy.

Dan blows on his mug of coffee and Eddie has to look away. _Fuck_. Every little thing Dan does is adorable and it’s messing him up in the worst way.

 **Your heart is racing** Venom comments, his voice loud in the midst of Eddie’s frantic thoughts. **And you’re sweating. More than usual.**

_Uh, yeah, V. Because Dan is right there! He’s right there and look at his lips oh my god._

Eddie steals a glance at Dan and his heart trips again. He doesn’t know why he thought it would be easier to talk to Dan in the privacy of his apartment as opposed to in a coffee shop or restaurant. This is the worst. There’s absolutely nothing here to distract him or sooth the unbearable tension.

 **Just tell him** Venom encourages him. **You’re good at honesty, Eddie.**

“Right, right,” Eddie mutters out loud and Dan gives him an expectant look. Eddie flushes and tries to assemble his words. He’s a reporter for fuck’s sake it shouldn’t be this hard. “So, uh, how’s the coffee?” He blurts, wanting to smack his palm to his forehead.

“It’s good!” Dan gives him a magnificent, pearly grin. “I like the mug.”

“Hmm?”

Dan twists the mug around and Eddie reads the cursive text printed on the side: _Good morning, Asshole_.

“Oh geez.” Eddie blushes and claps his hands over his eyes. “I forgot I had that one…”

“It’s okay,” Dan assures him, “I really do like it. Annie has one that’s got little drawings of butts all over it. It’s cuter than it sounds.”

“Heh.” Eddie’s drinking from a Deadpool mug and he realizes, belatedly, that he doesn’t have any appropriate coffee mugs for guests. Then again, Dan is his first official guest.

“So…” Dan sits up and leans forward, putting him dangerously close. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Uh…” Eddie sets his coffee down on the table and shifts around on the couch, rubbing his hands together nervously. Venom manifests some tendrils and pats his knee reassuringly. “Yeah, um, I wanted to talk about the other night when you gave me a lift home.”

“Okay,” Dan says easily. He also sets down his coffee and crosses his legs, leaning even farther forward, his hands laced together over his knee. Venom reaches out and tentatively pats Dan, too. “Hey Venom,” Dan grins.

 **Hey Dan.** Venom’s tone is actually _flirty_. Eddie groans.

“Right, good,” Eddie mumbles. “This is kinda hard to say.” Christ he’s sweating up a storm. “You see, Dan, I um really like you and uh…” Eddie rubs his damp palms over his jeans, focusing on that rather than looking Dan in the eye.

“Eddie.” Dan touches the back of his hand and Eddie looks up, swallowing hard when he finds that Dan’s moved even closer. “I told you that night, and I’ll say it again now, _it’s okay_.”

Eddie blinks rapidly and tries to breathe. “It is?” He thinks he might be going into shock.

“Yes.” Dan strokes the back of Eddie’s hand, touches his knee. Eddie’s pretty sure he’s going to have a heart attack but hey, Dan’s a doctor so at least there’s that. “I’m not fishing for compliments, Eddie, but what do you like about me?”

“Oh. Um, wow,” Eddie exhales hard. He’s shaking a little because Dan is _right next to him and touching him holy fuck_. “Everything?”

Dan laughs. It’s a good sound. Eddie wants to record that laugh and put it on repeat and…

 **Focus.** Venom teases. **You’ve thought about this moment often enough.**

“I like the way you laugh,” Eddie admits, jumping in before he loses his courage. “And you’re really genuine. You like helping people. You don’t judge. I mean, from the moment I met you you’ve been nothing but kind even when I was a total wreck. You carried me out of that lobster tank…” Eddie shrugs helplessly. Looking at Dan makes him feel overwhelmed but in a good way. “You’re fun to be around and I always feel like I can be myself. You’re cute and secretly geeky and sweet and… I’m pretty sure you’re the best person I’ve ever met.”

 **Eddie also thinks you’re hot as fuck** Venom adds smugly, his head appearing over Eddie’s shoulder.

“ _Venom!_ ” Eddie gasps. It’s true but still…

**Just being real, dear.**

“Oh my.” Dan grips Eddie’s hand and laughs so hard that he gets tears in his eyes. He wipes them away and then offers Venom a high five. “Never change, Venom.”

Venom preens and bumps against Eddie.

“Oh my god.” Eddie’s face and neck are so hot that he’s sure he must look like a cartoon character with a beet red face and big fucking heart eyes.

Dan scoots closer and their knees bump. He presses his cool palm to Eddie’s forehead and _tsks_. “You’re burning up.” His eyes sparkle with humor and mischief and Eddie wants to swoon so bad.

“Y-yeah.” Eddie flushes even more, his gaze fixated on Dan’s mouth. _Fuck._ Dan has really pretty lips. Eddie licks his lips and leans in. “Um, hey, Dan?”

“Yeah?” Dan murmurs. Eddie watches with interest as Dan swallows, his cheeks going pink. Dan moves his hand from Eddie’s forehead to his cheek, his thumb caressing Eddie’s superheated skin. It feels like heaven.

“Is it okay… can I kiss you?” Eddie asks, his heart in his throat. Venom does a little internal cheer and Eddie bites at his lip, one hand gripping Venom, the other shaking slightly as he reaches for Dan.

“Thought you’d never ask,” Dan answers. His smile is so perfect that it hurts to look at him. Eddie finds himself smiling back and bending towards him like a sunflower following the sun.

It’s been a long time since Eddie has kissed anyone but Venom and his body is expecting it to be the same, the press of teeth and a long, dexterous tongue pushing in his mouth. It’s not like that at all.

The first kiss is barely a kiss, just the gentle brush of his lips against Dan’s. He slides his fingers into Dan’s hair, rests his forehead against Dan’s and takes a moment to breathe. Dan strokes the side of his face before tilting his head and kissing the corner of Eddie’s mouth. It’s sweet and gentle and tender and yet… it feels like they’re paused on the edge of a precipice, tentatively creeping forward before taking the leap.

 **I thought you were going to kiss him, Eddie.** Venom prods.

 _Getting there, V._ Eddie thinks.

**Kiss him like you’ve been dreaming of kissing him.**

Eddie’s had plenty of those dreams, has even daydreamed about it. It always starts like this and then…

Eddie takes a steadying breath and kisses Dan again, his lips parting over Dan’s. He feels a surge of pure bliss as Dan responds, opening up for him, kissing him back, his tongue sliding in along Eddie’s and it’s just as good – no, better – than Eddie had imagined.

Venom seems to be enjoying it, too. His tendrils move down Eddie’s arms, reaching for Dan, wrapping him in a double hug.

Dan startles at first and then relaxes again, smiling against Eddie’s mouth.

“Is this too weird?” Eddie whispers. He’s entranced all over again by Dan’s warm brown eyes.

Dan shakes his head, laughing when Venom tickles him behind the ear. “It’s different but not bad. Is this what’s it’s like with you two?”

“Uh…” Eddie hedges. “It’s a bit more NC-17.”

Dan flushes beautifully and bobs his head. “Right, I remember when Venom made out with you in the bathroom that one time.”

 **Good times** Venom agrees.

“So.” Eddie feels so nervous and happy and hopeful. He just kissed Dan! Dan kissed him! Kissing happened! He hasn’t been this much of a basket case since… well probably since the awkward, early days of figuring things out with Venom. “Was it okay? Would you maybe wanna do that again…?”

“Yes!” Dan says enthusiastically. He beams at Eddie and it’s like looking into the sun, minus the vision impairment. “Definitely yes.”

Eddie doesn’t get a chance to say anything else because Dan’s mouth is on his and then Dan’s hands are on his shoulders and Dan’s fucking _climbing on his lap_ and Eddie can’t even.

—–

Eddie has no idea how long they’ve been making out on his couch. His lips are sore and he’s so turned on that it’s only thanks to Venom’s help that he’s not come in his pants. Somehow he ended up flat on his back with Dan on top of him and it’s like all of his dreams come true, even though all they’ve done is kiss. _Well_ , he did get his hands under Dan’s cute sweater. And Dan left some hickeys on him. Eddie pokes at one of them, smiling a little. Dan notices and kisses the spot again, licking over Eddie’s warm skin. Eddie shivers and clutches at Dan’s shoulders. This man is gonna be the death of him.

Venom moves teasingly over Eddie, so that every shift of Dan’s body against his is doubly felt. Eddie moans softly and tilts his head back. He can’t believe this is really happening to him. It’s too good to be true.

Just as he’s thinking this Dan’s phone rings, the ringtone strident and loud in the otherwise quiet apartment. They both startle and then Dan’s climbing off him and reaching across the table to retrieve his phone. Somehow he’s able to sound professional and not like he’s been straddling Eddie with his tongue in his mouth for god knows how long.

Dan gets off the phone and sits down next to Eddie, patting his thigh affectionately. “They need me back at the hospital,” he says ruefully. “Is it okay if I use your bathroom before heading out, I uh…”

Eddie glances at Dan’s lap and grins crookedly. “Yeah, of course.”

Dan pats his leg again and grabs his mug of cold coffee, draining it in one long swallow before heading to the restroom.

Eddie squeezes his arms over his chest and kicks his feet against the end of the couch, grinning stupidly. Venom appears and nudges his face against Eddie’s.

 **Eddie, you’re glowing** Venom says, his tone pleased and a little awed.

“Yeah…” Eddie sighs happily. “I feel like I’m floating.”

Venom hums and snuggles around Eddie while they wait for Dan to come back.

A few minutes later Dan leans over the back of the couch and smiles down at them.

“You two look cozy,” he says. “And cute.” He pulls out his phone and, after getting Eddie’s nod of permission, snaps a picture of them.

Eddie rolls off the couch and walks Dan to the door. The clock on the oven reveals that over two hours have passed since Dan came over. It seems like way too much time to have passed and like no time at all.

“Sorry to kiss and run,” Dan says. “That was really nice, Eddie.” He takes Eddie’s hand, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. “I’m glad you told me how you feel.”

“Mhmm.” Eddie bites his sore lip. He wants to ask Dan how he feels, if this was just a bit of fun or something else, something more.

Dan pulls him in for a lingering kiss, his arms wrapping around Eddie, holding him close. “I like you a lot, Eddie Brock,” he whispers into Eddie’s ear.

Eddie goes a little weak at the knees, sagging into Dan’s embrace. “Oh thank god,” he breathes. “I thought… I don’t know. This is really new for me, you know?”

Dan rubs his back and nods. “Me too. But we’ll figure it out. All of us.”

Eddie’s heart skips at _all of us_. Venom senses that he’s feeling overwhelmed and does what he can to support him.

“I’m, um, looking forward to it.” Eddie gives Dan a kiss on the cheek before waving goodbye.

—–

After Dan leaves Eddie collapses on his bed and pulls the covers over his head. Venom comes out and curls up across from him. His symbiote’s wide, white eyes peer at him with concern.

**What’s wrong, Eddie? I thought that was what you wanted.**

“It is. I do.” Eddie scoots forward until he’s pressed up against Venom. “It’s just a lot. I’ve only ever loved one person at a time and now there’s you. Always you, Venom, first and foremost.”

**I know.**

“But there’s Dan, too. And Annie…”

Venom strokes his back, soothing him. **I know.**

“I don’t know what to do, V. It was so good, being with Dan. And you know how it was when Anne and I were together.” Venom nods. “I feel like I’m being… I don’t know.”

**Eddie. They care for you. _I_ care for you. Eddie, love, you opened your heart to me, a being from another world. You are capable of sharing your heart with Dan and Annie, too. Don’t doubt yourself. We love you and we’ll be there with you every step of the way.**

“Why are you so smart?” Eddie mumbles. He’s feeling choked up, tears building at the corners of his eyes.

 **Do you really want to have the conversation again of how old I am and what I’ve been through?** Venom asks, his tone warm with humor.

“Your stories never get old, V,” Eddie says.

Venom snorts and wraps around Eddie, cocooning him until Eddie feels all warm and secure. **Once upon a time** Venom begins, **when I was a young symbiote…**

The story continues for a long time and Eddie is eventually lulled to sleep, dreaming of stars and kisses and coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this for so long. Out of everyone in the movie, Dan gives me the softest feels <3
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
